A technique is conventionally disclosed that adds a capacitive element for temperature compensation in order to reduce a temperature dependence where an oscillation frequency of a voltage-controlled oscillator varies with a temperature thereof. However, addition of a capacitive element for temperature compensation results in adding a normally unnecessary capacitance so as to degrade a noise characteristic of a voltage-controlled oscillator, and increases a surface area of a semiconductor integrated circuit device that composes such a voltage-controlled oscillator so as to cause a cost increase thereof. Furthermore, in a voltage-controlled oscillator, an oscillation frequency is controlled by, for example, a signal from a loop filter in a Phase Locked Loop (PLL) circuit. In a case where a circuit for temperature compensation influences a loop characteristic of a PLL, an operation of such a PLL circuit is destabilized. Therefore, it is desired that a configuration to reduce a temperature dependence of a voltage-controlled oscillator is a configuration that does not influence a circuit characteristic of a system to be incorporated therein, also does not have to add a capacitive element for temperature compensation, does not degrade a characteristic of such a voltage-controlled oscillator, and is capable of reducing a cost thereof.